Tamriel: Seige At Kvatch
by Erich of Breton
Summary: Seth encounters one of the many challenges that lie ahead. Closing an Oblivion gate


After Seth had made his way to Weynon Priory (Or however you spell that) He learned that the Emperor had one last son, Martin. Jauffre said that Martin was in a chapel over in Kvatch. Seth left the amulet of Kings with Jauffre and headed out for Kvatch. "Kvatch…" Marveled Seth "Wasn't that place attacked by deadra or something?'' Seth is openly fond of talking to himself while on the road. He finds the occasional corpse or two and talks to them. Seth had gotten new armor and weapons since the last time he had escaped from the sewers under the Imperial City. Seth looked at his map, he was at an encampment at the foot of the mountain that Kvatch was built on. Just then a dark elf came running in his direction. "Get out of here while you can!" The dark elf exclaimed "What? What's going on?" The dark elf caught his breath and said. "An oblivion gate! It opened! Just next to the castle!" "I need to get there! Where is castle Kvatch?" The dark elf stood in shock "You want to go INTO the castle??" Seth nodded. "The castle is just on the mountain. But I would stay away from there if I were you. The place is crawl with deadra!" "Deadra? I knew it…" "I have to get out of here! NOW!" Then the dark elf ran off. There was no time to loose. Seth ran up the mountain and saw the last of Kvatch's guards. Also at the top of the mountain was the first oblivion gate Seth had ever seen.

The hell-spawn stood like a giant among men. Just then a scamp appeared out of the gate. The captain of the Kvatch gaud yelled "Men! To Arms!" The Kvatch guard drew their swords and slew the scamp. Without thinking or talking to the Kvatch guard, Seth hurled himself inside the gate. He though he heard someone say "No! Don't!" But Seth had made up his mind and he was transported to the realm of Oblivion.

The Planes of oblivion were a horrid place. The sky was cracked and red. It thundered but there were no storms. The lava scorched the planes like a oven. In the distance Seth could see 3 towers. One was taller and had a light at the top of it. But he saw the only way to get to the top of this tower was with through one of the adjacent towers. Seth headed in that direction. He encountered a few scamps but that was all easily dealt with. One he got to the top of the adjacent tower he found a man trapped in a cage. "Over here! Quick!" He said. "The sigil! You have to kill the sigil! That's the only way you can get to the top of the Sigil tower!" "What am I supposed to do when I get there?" "There will be a stone in the center of the fire, remove it, and the Oblivion gate will collapse!" Just then a deadra appeared out of nowhere. He spoke to Seth. "You shouldn't be here mortal. You blood is now forfeit! Your flesh is mine! And you will—" before the deadra finished, Seth took out his steel shortsword and ran it through the deadra's abdomen. "You talk to much, you _whelp!" _The deadra cried out in pain. Seth removed the sword and the deadra crumpled to a heap on the floor. Seth searched the deadra for the sigil key and procured it from the deadra's body. "Get to the sigil tower now. And stop this before it destroyed all of Kvatch!" Seth headed to the bridge that connect the sigil tower to the adjacent towers. He used the key to open the door to the sigil sagantus. The door opened. Insdie he saw the same pillar of fire that was in the center of the tower. He fought through hordes of deadra and was badly wounded before he killed the last one. Seth cried in pain before he reached the sigil stone. "Almost….there…" He removed the sigil stone from its position. The pillar of fire detected its absence and the plane of oblivion exploded and sent Seth back to Tamriel with his wounds healed. The captain of the guard was wait for him. "You…you DID it! You destroyed the oblivion gate." "I guess I did, didn't I" Seth said almost proud. "DO you know what this means? We have time to launch a counter attack! Quickly let's go!" The captain, guard, and Seth entered the city of Kvatch and found it was overrun. With the guards help the deadra were quickly defeated. And eth headed to the chapel. "Martin! Martin." Seth called. Martin turned around "Yes what is it? Are the deadra gone??" Seth explained what had happened and why the deadra came, He also explained what the emperor had said. "I…" Martin began "I am Uriel Septim's son?" "Yes. I need to get you back to Weynon Priroy." "if what you say is true then I…I must really be the one. I…" Martin rubbed his temples. "Alright, I will come back to Weynon Priroy with you." Then Martin and Seth went for Weynon prirory, Unaware of the danger that had occurred in their absence.


End file.
